Am I forgotten or loved dearly?
by KCalert
Summary: Bella remembered something that will affect their lives. She needs to leave. What happened? What will happen?. Sorry I suck at summaries. The first part is like NM, At least, the 1st chapter.First Fanfic. Plz. review every chapter. Help me. Just try.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**BPOV:**

**This is why I shut my mouth and left. I couldn't bear to let them see me like this nor could I allow them to be in this mess except it's more like a war. This war has been going for ages. I wouldn't want to break their heart because of this tragedy that will happen soon enough. My only choices are: my family or everyone. All I wanted was for them not to witness this but. . . I can't fight faith and the prophecy.**


	2. Heartbreak

Chapter 1: Heartbreak

It's such a great happy ending, all of us all together all these months, being happy and joyful plus no problems for us to worry about. It would be like this forever but I spoke to soon.

It will soon end but I still can't tell them about this I wouldn't want to risk their freedom because of what I really am. I almost forgot about it but I remembered it. It's the very memory that is clear to me all this time.

It's going to be hard to leave without them knowing. There's actually a way. I just can't believe I have to leave them just like this.

"I would want to go to Seattle now." I told Edward. It was almost sunset when this happened.

"Sure, that's okay. Do you want some company?" he replied.

"No actually. I want to go alone. If that's all right?" I said. I hope he doesn't get upset . . . but he will be. This will hurt them so much.

"Is something wrong?" he asked suspiciously.

"No. I just want to look around for a bit"

"Okay" he replied.

"Can I take your car?" I asked

"No problem" he tossed his keys to me.

I was about to leave when I thought I might not see him again. I went back to him and kissed him for a bit then left. I didn't tell them that I might not come back.

So I drove to Seattle like I said. Then I parked the car at the parking lot on the Northgate Mall and went inside. I walked around the mall for awhile and put my plan into place and sobbed.

EPOV:

It has been 3 hours since Bella left, I wonder where she is and if she's all right.

I was so worried that I ask Alice if something happened or will happen.

"Alice" I was about to ask her when she interrupted me. She must have known I'll ask.

"Edward, I think she's fine" she replied. Just by the tone of her that I knew she wasn't sure about this.

"Think?" I asked

"Okay. I'll confess. I can't see anything about her, Edward" Then she showed me that whenever she looks into Bella's future it was blank, like she disappeared.

"NO. That can't happen. She's all right. She's at Seattle" Then I thought of looking for her. Since Alice can't see her, I was going to ask where the car when. . .

"In front of Northgate Mall" she replied.

After, I heard this I took the keys to her car and left quickly.

Then I saw the car in front of Northgate Mall as she said. The keys were on the driver's seat. I opened it then her scent was still there and it trace inside the mall. I looked inside the mall where her scent traces. Then, it was gone. It disappeared like her future. It couldn't be could it? She won't do this to me or to Alice or even to Nessie or to anyone. How can she do this? Something must be wrong or . . . no, she can't or can she. Did she left cause she doesn't love me anymore?


	3. Letter

**Chapter 2: "Letter"**

EPOV:

_3 months later,_

She left. . . She left. She left. She left. She left. She left. This has been in my head since she disappeared.

"Edward, Carlisle wants us to have a family meeting" Alice called from the door. I got up even though, I didn't want to. I opened the door and there was Alice waiting. She looked sad and worried. Heck, everyone was. I followed her to the dining room where we held the family meetings. She took a seat next to Jasper and I sat on the other end of the table. We sat in silence. Even though, I can still hear them.

'_He looks worse than last time', _Jasper

'_Bro, you look beat up', _Emmett

'_I'm so sorry, Edward', _Rosalie

'_I can't believe, I can't help you', _Alice

'_My son looks worse than dead', _Esme_,' I hope he'll be all right'_

'_I think I should start the meeting, now', _Carlisle

"Everyone," Carlisle called "I asked for this meeting because . . ." he paused, "we received a n unknown letter"

Everyone gasped and I suddenly, hoped it was from Bella.

"I'm sorry it's not from Bella" he apologized.

"But you said it's unknown" Rosalie accused.

"It is to all of you" he replied, "To me, it's unknown before I read it"

"Where did it come from? Who sent it?" Esme asked.

**(Everyone who's familiar with the content of the next part, please just go with it and I made a few changes that's different from the real one. Plus, there are more changes to come)**

"The letter came from the 'Millennium University'" Carlisle said. Everyone was wondering what that place is. Apparently, Carlisle was right, it was unknown to us.

"What is the Millennium University?" Esme asked.

"It's a place where chosen people lived" he stated.

"What do you by chosen?" Alice asked.

"It's a long story" he took a deep breath, "Thousands of years ago, lived 'The Silver Millennium'. It was located at the moon" everyone gasped and Carlisle continued, "The people there are wizards and witches. They lived with humans in harmony. Each kingdom, should I say, has a royal family," he paused and everyone looked interested including me "On earth were: Queen Eliza, King Ernest and Prince Endymion. They also have a board of directors. In the Silver Millennium were: Queen Crystal and her daughter Princess Serenity"

"What happened to their King?" Jasper asked.

"No one knows" he replied, than he continued the story, "The Silver Millennium holds and keeps a powerful gem called the 'Silver Crystal'. It protects the Silver Millennium. You see, there were dark witches who wanted to get their hands on it and use it to destroy the world," he took a deep breath "One night the dark witches controlled almost the whole world and attacked the Silver Millennium. Everyone died on the war. Luckily, the enemy didn't win. Some people helped the witches fight. No one won or lost since the war is not over. Queen Crystal used the Silver Crystal to seal away the enemy"

"Why is it not over?" Rosalie asked.

"There's a possibility that the enemy is gaining force and might attack since they were only sealed. No one said that they are gone forever" he stated.

"What happened next?" Emmett asked.

"Well, everyone who was at the war was reincarnated by the Silver Crystal. This meant, everyone is alive. The humans were separated from the witches by," he paused "turning into vampires" he said.

"What? You mean we were there?" Jasper asked.

"A lot of humans were reincarnated. Some are not even part of the war but . . ." he trailed off.

"But, what?" Esme asked.

"We received a letter from the University. Meaning, we were at the war and part of it" he stated.

Everyone went silent. All of them are trying to sink in what Carlisle was saying. After a few minutes, they were fine and Alice broke the silence. . .

"What now?" she asked. I began to focus on the situation.

"Well, in the letter they said that the enemy is planning to attack and everyone is preparing and. . .we are asked to go to the University as soon as possible" Carlisle said.

"You mean we leave now?" Esme asked.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not the right time but we must"

"This is a big responsibility" she stated.

"Everything will be further elaborated there" Carlisle told us.

"What about Nessie and Jacob?" I asked

"In the letter, it was stated that we could bring them" he replied.

"Let's bring 'em" I told him.

"WHAT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? It's dangerous to bring Nessie there even if Jacob's with her!" Rosalie yelled. She is standing form her seat.

"Babe, calm down" Emmett said and rubbed her arm and pulled her for her to sit.

"I can't! Edward, this is ridiculous" she said.

"Rosalie, I can't stay away from Nessie nor she'll stay away from Jacob. Can't you understand?" I told her as calmly as I could.

"Rose, Bella just left and you expect Edward to leave Nessie even though she's precious to Bella and that she misses her mom and will lose both of her parents and her family if we left her. Rose, the thing is Nessie is special to Edward next to Bella he doesn't want to lose her too and so does Nessie." Alice explained.

"Okay. I get it. Sorry, Edward. I forgot how you feel" she apologized, "I don't want to lose her either, anyway. She's my only niece and we're her only family. I guess, she has to come along with Jacob"

"Thanks, Rose"

"How are we gonna get there?" Emmett asked.

"They left an address to go. So, we just do as they say" Carlisle replied.

"When are we leaving?" Esme asked.

"How about next week? So, that we could prepare everything and can think about this for awhile."

"Sounds good" Alice said.

"Let's end it here for now. Like I said before, Everything will be more further explain at the University" and with that the meeting ended. Everyone discuss about while I went into my room and thought about how am I gonna tell Nessie and Jacob about this and set aside Bella for awhile even though, it still hurt.

Nessie and Jacob arrived around sunset. They are back after spending time at First Beach.

"Daddy" she exclaimed as soon as she saw me.

"Nessie, how are you?"

"You look better" she commented. Everyone went hunting except for me.

"I have to be. Um, Nessie there's something I need-"

"Hey, pops!" Jacob greeted me.

"Don't call me that" I growled.

"Whoa, I trying to cheer you up more but it seem like it just got worse" he said.

"What were you gonna say, daddy" Nessie told me.

"We are leaving" I told her.

"What about me?"

"You're coming with us, Jacob"

"Why?" Nessie asked me.

"There are some complications now" I explained to her and Jacob about the Silver Millennium and everything we discussed. "I know it's not a good time but we have to leave" she showed me the last time she saw Bella, "I'm not sure if your mom's coming back. Sorry" a tear fell from her I and I wiped it away.

"Why did she left?"

"I wish I knew"

"I wish I knew too" Jacob muttered. I hugged Nessie and after awhile, she fell asleep. I gave her to Jacob so he could take her to the cottage. Let's see what's gonna happen.

_The day before leaving,_

Everything was ready. And everyone is excited and worried about this. Jacob settled everything with Sam and the others. He's going alone. Nessie is trying to focus a bit on what's happening than the past. I ran from the house and went to the meadow. When I reached it, I could still smell her scent. _Bella_, I thought_, we're leaving. I hope your fine and I wish that you'll explain everything to me someday. I'll forgive you no matter what. We miss. I love you_ I laid at the grass for who knows how long. I was about to leave when I heard, _I love you too. . ._

**What did you guys think?**

**Thanks, for your reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated and that this chapter is also short but I've been busy with school that I didn't get to update that fast. Back to the chapter, what did you guys think? Is it okay? Horrible? Anything? Should I continue?**

**Publish my other story? Ooops, I didn't said that. Let me know what you think.**

**I love you guyz so here's a sneak peek:**

I woke up hearing someone cook in the kitchen. Everyone was still asleep. I took a shower and dressed. When I got out, I saw that everyone was awake. Each of them took a shower and got dress. We went to the living room; we smelled pancakes, eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen. Everyone was starving. We all went to the kitchen and saw a girl cooking. She must be our other roommate that took us not like the other witches.

"Good morning" We all greeted her.

"Good morning," she replied and turned around while saying "Glad that you guys can join me here and for breakfast" Once we saw her, we all gasped and all of us were stunned.

**Who could that be? How can she stun the Cullens? She might be pretty or really gorgeous. How about you guys try to guess who's the witch that is their roommate.**

**What's with the underlined words? You'll find out soon. Love ya.**

**-KC(",)**


	4. Surpises

**Chapter 3: "Surprises"**

EPOV:

I look around the meadow and saw no one there. I heard her voice perfectly but I heard it in my mind. I chuckled, so this is what she meant. I feel a bit alive when I heard her voice. I love her so much that I'll forgive her the moment I saw her. I went back to the house.

Third Point of View:

The next day, they left around 9 am. They ran rather than taking their cars. Carlisle led them into the forest. They ran 5 miles and stopped in front of boulders of rocks.

"What now?" Jasper asked. Carlisle stepped forward and now was in front of the big boulder in the middle.

"Albert, we're here" he called. Suddenly, the ground beneath their feet started to shake. It was like an earthquake but it wasn't as strong as an actual earthquake. The boulder in the middle move to the side and revealed a man with tan skin, wearing polo and jeans, blocking what seem like a tunnel.

The man bowed down and said, "It's a pleasure for you to join us"

"You must be Albert" Carlisle said.

"Ah, yes. You all must be the Cullens" he responded, "Nice to meet you all"

"You too" Carlisle answered for the whole family.

"Shall we?" Albert motioned toward the tunnel and they followed.

The tunnel was bright. The walls were shining that provides the light at the tunnel. It took them 2 mins. to reach the end which was a portal. Albert went through it and the Cullens followed. On the other side, was a lobby that has many doors on its walls that led to different paths. Albert led them to a door at the corner. Inside was a desk, bookshelves, couches and another door.

"Please, sit" he instructed. There were two couches. Alice, Rosalie and Esme sat on one couch with Emmett and Carlisle at the back of the couch while Jasper sat on the armrest next to Alice. Edward, Nessie and Jacob sat at the other couch. Albert leaned at the mahogany desk facing them and crossed his arms.

"I think it's more appropriate to talk here and well, I guess. . ." he began, "I'll start by introducing myself, I'm Albert Dolvo. I'm Queen Crystal's Adviser and I take care of the University but I'm only second-in-charge" Albert stated.

"Who's in charge?" Carlisle asked.

"That's confidential to answer" Albert replied.

"Are you a witch?" Nessie asked, suddenly.

"Why, yes" he replied, "You all might be wondering what happened to the Silver Millennium. You'll find out soon" he said, "First things first, what do you notice with yourselves, now?" he asked. Everyone was confused at his question. No one knew what he meant until. . .

"I can't hear any thoughts except for mine" Edward said, shocked.

"Exactly!" Albert exclaimed, "What else?" Everyone was shocked but they checked.

"I can't see the future" Alice said

"I can't fell any emotion except my own" Jasper said.

"Wait, I can feel my lungs"

"Wait, Rose is you eyes violet?"

"Is that my heartbeat?"

Jacob muttered something toward Edward.

"What was that, Jacob?" Edward asked.

"You didn't hear me" Jacob's eyes were wide

"No-wait, I can't hear that clearly"

Everyone kept talking about these things. Albert cleared his throat. All of them turned to him wide-eyed.

"Everyone, I think I could help with your confusion on what you observed" the Cullens waited for him to continue, "In this dimension, I should say, all of you are and I do mean, all of you are human"

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed.

"The humans were separated from the witches, on earth, by turning into vampires. So, basically in here, you're human like thousands of years ago" Albert explained. The Cullens were shocked at what they heard. Albert's words are being sunk into their mind. After a while, everyone was smiling and screaming in happiness at what they are now.

"Um, people" Albert said, they stopped and looked at him, "You'll be given a 'Stagical'"

"What's a 'Stagical'?" Carlisle asked.

"It's a thin steel that will give magic like a witch" he replied, "But you won't have every power like a witch jus some of it to get through school"

"School?" Alice asked.

"Well, this is a University isn't it?" Albert said, " You'll learn how to use magic, learn about the past including the royal family of both kingdom, train you and you'll know who you were and what you did during those time" he stated.

"Where are we gonna stay?" Esme asked.

"This University is like a boarding school," he said, "Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward are the one's that'll study with the other students"

"What about me?" Jacob asked.

"Technically, you weren't part of the war and so does Nessie," Albert told him, "Carlisle and Esme will take other classes with the other adults"

"You said we'll know who we were, when are gonna find out?" Emmett asked.

"You'll find before the battle and you'll be trained to be just like who you were. All I could tell you is that you all played an important role" Albert stated.

"You'll come out here and it'll be as if it is your first day" Albert said, "Well, it's a weekend, I guess you'll start school tomorrow but for now you'll explore the grounds and you'll get settled"

"How will we know where are we going?" Edward asked.

"Like I said, it'll be as if it is your first day," Albert replied, "There's a receptionist through that door" he pointed the door that is in this room, "She'll give you your schedules, a map, your key and dorm and etc."

"We have separate rooms?" Rosalie asked.

"Um, no" he answered her, "You'll be sharing a dorm with one of our students. You'll just have to find out how to get along with it. Anymore questions?" nobody said a thing, "All righty then, off you go" he gestured to the other door inside the room.

**Sorry, for not updating. It's just that I've been busy with school and 'My Dirty Little Secret part2' that I didn't get the chance to update quickly.**

**Oh, and about the sneak peek, It's gonna appear on the next chapter, kay? **

**Sorry, I said it'll be here but I'm sorry. I truly am sorry. Please review**

**-KC :,(**


	5. VERY IMPORTANT!

_A/N: Guys, I know you probably hate me now for not updating for a very, very, very ,very, very, very, very, VERY LONG TIME and I'm so sorry but I need your help… I have a friend who's a great writer (BETTER than I am) and she needs a lot of support. She joined a contest and became one of the top 25 finalists. I really, really, really want to help so I'm asking for your support…and if you want to help my friend (Not ME) on this then, here's what you should do…_

_First, go to to facebook and add this link:_

_.com/lcphfanpage _

_or search for:_

_ Light Crystal Publishing House Corp._

_Then, 'LIKE' the page…_

_And then, go its albums and look for:_

**LCPH (CH:HS) Short story writing Finalists**

_Go through the photos and look for the photo for,_

_MARY MIRANDA_

_HOLY FAMILY ACADEMY (HFA)_

"_THE LAST DAYS"_

_And click, "LIKE"…_

_Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You and A THOUSAND MORE… for helping my friend boost up her self-esteem through supporting her on this FIRST EVER CONTEST SHE JOINED…I LOVE YOU GUYS!_

**KC**

P.S.: Promise I'll update real soon…


End file.
